A couple meant to be
by jenn-is-in-between-reality
Summary: what if when Quince asked Lily to dance she said yes. Find out what happens!


Forgive My Fins

By: Tera Lynn Childs

As Lily picked up the phone she immediately knew who it was, "Hey Shannen!" The voice on the other line replied, "It's not Shannen." Lilly looks out the window and sees Quince with his phone to his ear. Lily sighs. Of course it was Quince. Slowly she says, "What do you want, Quince?" Quince answers "The next time you take a bath close your bathroom curtain." She flips out of the bathtub with a kick of her tail and lands on the floor while Quince still on the line is laughing hysterically. Lily slams the phone on the receiver right after Quince says, "Priceless, Princess."

After Lily transfigured back in to human her lime green tail is nowhere to be found. Lily loved being a mermaid, but the only thing she had to worry about is being crowned Queen Waterlily. Being heir to the throne is tough but she can handle it. The best part is her evil (but sometimes nice) sister; Dosinia won't be able to become heir. Lily had always thought of what would happen if Dosinia was the Queen but it always ended in everyone leaving Thalassinia.

Lily then gets dressed and runs down stairs, of course Aunt Rachel already had breakfast set. As soon as she sat down there was a knock on the door. She hoped it was Shannen ready for school but when she opened the door it was Dosinia. Lily cringed and said, "What do you want? You hate being in your terraped form," Dosinia squinted her caramel eyes and replied, "Well you are my sister, you should be nicer," Lily rolled her eyes as Dosinia continued "anyway daddy said it is time I should learn to love land and come to live with you. Besides I need a suspecting human to bond with, because you obviously have no one to bond with. Remember the rule Lily?" Of course Lily remembered the rule: The heir must be bonded by her/his eighteenth birthday. Lily blushed and thought _you have no idea_.

An image of A.J. flashed through her mind. She really wanted to bond with Brody but, A.J. was a much better swimmer. He could adjust way easier than Brody ever could. She hoped the swimming experience would make daddy like him even more.

Lily went to A.J.'s swimming practice later that day (being swim team manager had its advantages). Lily knew swimming in fresh water was a huge danger. Once a mermaid swims in fresh water they can never go back into salt water.

She watched A.J. dive into the water and swim the 50 meter race. He finished with a new high score. As she took a step back to record the time, she felt a muscular back against her. She gasped and Quince says, "Scared, Princess," Lily replies, "No, I just didn't see you."

She records the time and A.J. dove this time for the 100 meter race. This is when Lily notices a weird guy standing behind the bleachers. Lily squints to get a better look when Quince says, "Do you know him?" Lily says "No but he looks familiar." With that Lily walks over and notices he has the Thalassinian Royal Palace mark in the place where his aquaspire mark belongs. She screams "DID DADDY SEND YOU TO WATCH ME!" He squirms and replies, "Yes, but _please_ don't tell King Whelk that you know!" Lily replies, "Fine, but what is your name?"

"My name is Chris"

Lily looks at him again "Fine, just don't bother me."

When Lily arrives at home, Dosinia is waiting for her on the couch and sees Chris's arm around her. Instead of objected anything she just ran up stairs.

Lily's cell phone rang once upstairs in her room. She picks it up and A.J. is on the other line. Her heart skips a beat before answering "Hello?"

"Hey", he replies

"What's up?

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to somebody."

"Umm, ok so…"

A.J. cut her off, "I just wanted to know if you and Quince are an item."

Lily was shocked "NO, of course not."

"Oh ok see you tomorrow in Trig."

"Bye…"

Lily was so angry that he would think that. Immediately she called Quince to ask what is going on. Quince answers on the first ring.

"H-" before he could say anything, Lily demands, "What did you tell A.J.?"

"I didn't do anything," Quince replied, "Do you really think that I would do something like that Princess"

Lily knows he was on her last nerve even if he is always using that mocking nickname. She tells him what happen while trying to stay calm, even though she was ready to snap. After listening the line goes quiet. She can hear Quince breathing.

Then Quince finally answers, "I didn't say anything that would have given him that image." _He sounded so sincere_ thought Lily. Lily doesn't immediately answer, "Well, I'm tired I'm going to bed, bye."

Quince says, "Wait Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Spring Festival with me?"

Lily's eyes almost popped out of her head. _Did he just ask me out?_

Quince says, "Are you still there?"

"Yeah,"

"So…"

"Um, you know what, sure."

"Great Lily, pick you up at seven."

"Sure, bye."

She puts her cell phone away and tries to process everything that just happened. Plus, she began to think _how am I going to explain to A.J_.?"

Then there was a knock on the door. She guessed it would be Chris, but it was Dosinia. Lily looked up at her and Dosinia began to speak, "Lily, you don't mind if I go out with Chris right?"

"No, why would I care."

Dosinia smiled, "Oh you seemed a little angry before."

Lily quickly replied, "No, I'm fine" she stopped for a second, "besides I have a date."

Dosinia's eyes got wide, "Who?"

"Quince," Lily blushed

Dosinia sat down and said "I thought you hated him?"

"Well I guess not anymore!"

The next morning Lily was ready to talk to A.J. She appeared at his locker and when he arrived she began:

"About yesterday on the phone, I actually kind of lied I'm going with Quince to the Spring Festival."

A.J. looked at her and said "That's fine." And he walked away.

Then Quince comes up from behind "Morning Princess!"

"Hey, Quince"

"Why were you talking to A.J.?" says Quince with a confused look on his face.

Lily looks at him and says "No reason, he's just my friend."

Lily was getting ready for the Spring Festival when she hears a knock on the door. Lily zooms down the stairs and opens it. It's Quince. Lilly hugs him and he hugs back. They turn to face Aunt Rachel who just says "Have fun!" and they both left.

Quince looks in to her eyes and says "Ready, Princess." Lily nods and they drive off on Quince's motorcycle.

When they arrive, Quince takes her hand and for the first time Lily feels happy, but then Quince leans in for a kiss. Lily knows the consequences of having a kiss. She explains to Quince that he will become a merman too.

"I'm a mermaid." says Lily

"A mer-" said Quince

"Yes, a mermaid and know that you kissed me you will become one too."

"You're a what?" Lilly snaps around and A.J. is standing behind her. She gasps and Quince steps in front of her to protect her. Dosinia and Chris come running in also.

Quince says "Where you listening to our conversation?"

A.J. takes a step back and says "Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

Just then Quince's fist comes into contact with A.J.'s face. He falls to the ground and says "Fletcher, what's your glitch?"

Lily jumps on quince and says "This won't do anything."

She looks into A.J. eyes and performs a brainwashing.

She, Quince, Dosinia, and Chris run out just in time for a teacher to find A.J. lying on the ground.

Quince looks at her and says, "Don't worry I will always protect your secret." Lily smiles, as big as she ever has before, as they walk into the house. She knew on the inside Quince was real, A.J. was just an image.


End file.
